


The List

by catty_the_spy



Category: Stargate Universe
Genre: Gen, Implied Pregnancy, Lists, Sillyness, discussion of feminine hygiene products
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-10
Updated: 2011-11-10
Packaged: 2020-07-24 23:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20022529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catty_the_spy/pseuds/catty_the_spy
Summary: There’s a growing list on the wall.





	The List

**Author's Note:**

> Original: Fluffy flash-fic inspired by Challenge 72: triumph. A lot sillier than the prompt calls for, I think, but *shrug*
> 
> This is pure crack. My journal was feeling quiet, and this was just…sitting, waiting. 
> 
> Notes 2.0: crossposted from DW and back dated

  
~~1~~ ~~3~~ **20** USB flashdrives, 8GB  
1 blanket – fleece, blue,  
The Ultimate Hitchhiker’s Guide by Douglas Adams  
(6) 24-pack blue ballpoint pens  
~~(8) 12-pack pencils~~  
(6) pencil sharpeners  
(8) 12pack mechanical pencils, 7mm lead  
(10) 24pack cap erasers  
~~10~~ ~~20~~ 1 5x5x5 box of lead replacements, 7mm  
~~condoms~~  
Wormhole X-Treme: Evil Androids of 648 by Janet Jones  
COFFEE

“Have you seen this?”

Young looked up from his bowl. “Seen what?”

“This.” Rush slapped a piece of paper on the table.

Young looked it over. “It’s a request list. Camille suggested it.”

“Are there no limits on this? ‘Seventy-six packages of variety hard candy’? Twenty flashdrives?”

“We’re going to have a vote,” Young said. “You, Camille, and I can veto certain items that make it through the vote.”

“Ten twenty-four packs of cap erasers,” Rush read, disbelief plastered across his face.

Young took a closer look at the list. “I wonder who crossed out condoms.”

2 packs, 5x7 index cards  
~~1~~ 9 boxes, white chalk  
2 chalkboard erasers  
~~6~~ 24 250-page spiral notebooks  
~~Condoms~~  
What to Expect When You’re Expecting  
~~Cigarettes~~  
NO ~~CIGARETTES~~  
Do-Gro leave-in conditioner  
All of J.K. Rowling’s Harry Potter books  
2 boxes, Tampax Pearl, Regular  
~~Condoms~~  


“Only two boxes of tampons?” James said, frowning at the list. “Condoms” had been written and crossed out six times.

Chloe raised her eyebrows. “Apparently. And shouldn’t we be getting…diva cups, or something?”

She and James looked at each other and shrugged.

James wrote “8 boxes, Playtex, Super Plus, Unscented” and passed the marker to Chloe. “Feel free to write ‘em on there.”

She left, waving to Scott, who’d just entered.

Chloe waved him over. “Hey Matt, come here.”

When Scott was close enough to read it, Chloe wrote “2 baby blankets, one green, one yellow.”

Scott’s mouth dropped open. Then he made an addition of his own.

  
**CONDOMS**  
sleeping bags  
3 pairs, sunglasses  
4 external hard drives (movie req list to come)  
4 flash drives, 8GB (music req list to come)  
~~Going Postal by Terry Pratchett~~ BOOK REQ LIST TO COME  
Lt. Bragman’s teddy bear from home  
1 bra, 36C, NO UNDERWIRE  
Headphones ~~(3 pair)~~ ~~(4 pair)~~ ~~(3 pair)~~ (8 pair)  
Jewelry  
Calgon Marshmallow scented body mist  
Variety Deodorant

Park tilted her head to the side. “Wouldn’t things like tampons and deodorant be on TJ’s official list?”

James shrugged. “They’d probably send us something like Kotex. As for deodorant, I have no idea. I didn’t put it on there.”

Park frowned. “What’s wrong with Kotex?”

“Why are flashdrives on here twice?” James asked, avoiding the question.

“No really, what’s wrong with-”

“Hey Eli,” James said, walking away. “Are you the one who put flashdrives on here twice?”

Rechargeable batteries  
Kleenex  
Thunderstone  
Johnson’s baby oil  
Personal photos  
Rain ponchos  
Larger backpacks  
NO, STOP ASKING ~~Cigarettes~~  
Oil paint  
General art supplies (lots of them)  
Two hammers  
~~a~~ **2** saw **s**  
~~Carpentry For Dummies~~ (Moved to Book Req List)

Young stared at the monster that had taken over the back wall of the mess. There were four additional lists beside it: music, movies, clothes, books, and a baby supply list – ostensibly started by Chloe and Scott – that had been taken over and lengthened to twice its original size.

Rush scowled at it. Camille shook her head and sighed. “It’s going to take us hours to go through that.”

Young smiled. “It was your idea.”

“A terrible idea, might I add.”

Camille rolled her eyes at Rush and sat on one of the empty tables. “I think it was a great idea. I don’t think morale’s ever been higher.”

“Morale was already high,” Rush said. “This is just nonsense.”

Young tuned out their bickering.

It had taken five years, three of which they’d spent frozen in the stasis pods, for Earth to come up with a safe way to dial Destiny. It was too risky to send any living creature through – much to Becker’s disappointment – but they had been given the go-ahead to ask for anything else they wanted.

There were official lists, ones that had been painstakingly crafted for hours – food, medical supplies, military supplies, technical supplies for the science team. Then there was this.

“-opportunity for people to feel that they have some say in their-”

“If you start going on about local government again…”

“Guys.” Young took the list off the wall and put it on the table. “Let’s get to work.”


End file.
